Cursed Hate
by TK the Demon
Summary: Sasuke wasn't the only one to receive the Cursed Seal, the Juinjutsu. Naruto was also a recipient. Where Uchiha gained the Cursed Seal of Heaven, Naruto got the Cursed Seal of the Heartless. Naruto/Fem Orochimaru Sasuke/Tayuya. There will be blood and swearing and violence


Cursed Hate

Naruto/ Fem-Orochimaru

Sasuke/Tayuya

Sakura Bashing (Love her but hate her attitude so motherfucking bad!

Chapter: Of Heaven and Heartless

Naruto and Sasuke held their necks as Orochimaru's clone dispelled itself with an evil smirk. Sakura watched with fright as Orochimaru sat the scroll they needed on the ground next to the two of her teammates and left without a sound.

"_Sasuke-kun, Naruto?! What was that?!"_ Sakura hurriedly grabbed Sasuke and put him on her shoulder and began dragging Naruto like garbage, through the forest. Hey, to her, Sasuke was more important. The dobe would heal from this. He seemed to heal from anything. Little did she know, a war was being raged inside the minds of her two teammates. And Kyuubi was losing his side of the war in Naruto's mind.

"**No! I refuse to perish! I refuse to be erased from existence!"**

"_**Ah, but Kyuubi-kun, you have no choice, kukuku, Naruto-kun will become the perfect weapon. But most importantly, I'm going to show him what he's never had. The feeling of a woman's touch, her caress. Everything he deserves and more. And I'll make sure Sasuke-kun revives his clan to its fullest, then destroys Konoha. And you, Kyuubi-kun are going to make sure that happens. Your Youki will power the Cure Seal of the Heartless and light my Naruto-kun's path to the Darkness, to where he belongs. With those who will give him a true purpose."**_ an eerie, feminine voice echoed throughout Naruto's mind and Kyuubi's ethereal body vanished and Kyuubi's soul dispersed back to its home in Hell. Soon a neurological projection of Orochimaru in all her glory appeared with a smirk. She brought her hand up, a tentacle of chakra latching onto the wall as the gates vanished and the empty space was replace by a huge castle with a symbol on its door. A keyhole combined with a heart, outline with red, filled with black with an X shape made of red rose thorns on the inside.

"_**I hope you like my gift, Naruto-kun. Oh, who am I kidding, I know you will. I hope to get to see your form in Level 2 when you come to stay with me, my dear Heartless Prince (I had to do the whole Heartless element because I've been reading the Kingdom Hearts manga ever since I beat Kingdom Hearts 1). And I will be your Princess."**_ with that, the projection disappeared but not before give a chaste kiss to the Heartless symbol. Unknown to her, due to a lack of Kyuubi's presence, Naruto's parents were forced into activation. They had watched the whole thing and heard it.

"Yami-chan… that was…"

"Orochimaru… We need to get Naruto to stay away from her." his mother, Yami, said. She was a lovely looking woman with long black hair and golden yellow eyes that had a red sclera and pouty lips. She was also the Goddess of Darkness and Witchcraft. Her husband was nodding the affirmative. He was blond just like his offspring. He had sapphire eyes with an oval pupil and sharp features.

"Yes, but I have a feeling that your sisters might want this to happen. Remember the last time you tried to stop Kami and Shinigami from doing something. They were so pissed off at you. I'm surprised that Kami didn't strike you with lightning or something. You know she's vindictive. So is Shinigami. Kami wouldn't let me sleep without fear of her entering my bed and trying to steal my virginity when I was 17. I was so frickin' scared of Shinigami after I sacrificed myself to save Konoha. She was way worse."

"No. You were so _fucking_ scared of her."

"Must you say Fuck if I say Frick?!

"Yes."

"Sometimes you're too much."

"But you love me."

"Yes, but back to the Crazy Snake Lady trying to get into our son's pants and heart. Like I said, I think your sisters want this."

"Precisely, dear Minato." an angelic voice replied. The two turned and saw 2 women standing there. One had long white hair and eerie purple eyes that showed greatly due to her hair color and a fanged smile. The second had curly brown hair and chocolate eyes with a dazzling smile.

"Why are you allowing this? Why allow my son to fall into darkness."

"Because, after Minato's death as well as your "Death", he had nothing but the clothes upon his back along with the Third Hokage and the Uchiha heir. After that, there is nothing left. The Darkness that the humans fear so much is where he will rise. To be accepted has not been his dream for several years. Rather, he longs for love, for someone to hold him when his parents could not. To tell him that they will give him the support he needs. As it stands, your son is like a house without a foundation or support beams. He is destined to fall unless he leaves for Orochimaru. He will have Sasuke to have his back until he lets his Darkness consume him. Yami, dear sister, he needs to be immersed into such darkness if he is to ever see a light. I'm very sorry." Kami

"… fine. But he better come to us when he dies. Or by our father's wrath, you will suffer for eternity." Kami and Shinigami nodded slowly. If there was one thing that scared them, it was their sister's wrath after she swore on their father's wrath if they did something wrong. They unconsciously shivered in fright. Little did they know, Orochimaru's presence in Naruto's mind had forced very loving dreams of her and him into his mind.

Sasuke was walking through the halls of the Uchiha compound. It was covered in blood, just like that night. He opened the door to the main house and saw his 6 year old self crying over his parents' bodies. He watched as Young Sasuke's shoulders shook with sobs until it turned into cruel, sadistic laughter and he pulled his skin down from over his left eyes, revealing a sickly yellow eyes with a slit pupil. He grabbed his head in pain and screamed.

Kin, Dosu and Zaku were fuming at this weak bitch who was protecting the Uchiha and willingly giving them the "Kyuubi Jinchuuriki", who Orochimaru-sama said was supposed to be handled carefully because he was a special part of their plan.

"Look just give us the Uzumaki and the Uchiha and you can go."

"You can have the baka! Just not my Sasuke-kun!"

"Look you Banshee-Bitch! Orochimaru-sama has special plans for both. And if you know what's good for ya, you'll be handing them over like the good slut yer s'posed to be!" that pissed Sakura off. She began attacking them, unknown to the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly covered in flame marks. Teams 8, 9, and 10 had come to help but all fighting had stopped when they suddenly felt dark chakra overcome the area. They looked the source and saw something that scared them. There stood Sasuke and Naruto, back-to-back with glowing eyes and flame marks all over their body. They suddenly grinned evilly. Then the groups noticed how different the two looked. Both had different outfits on. Sasuke wore a black tank top with black cargos pants tucked into combat boots with a metal gauntlet on his left hand that had a long blade coming from the outside of his wrist. Naruto wore a yellow sleeveless shirt with a black outline and black X on the chest with a pair of black cargos and black combat boots with black gloves. He also hade chains covering his wrists up to his forearms, with a pair of spiked blades on his back with a skull on the hilt. (Riku's outfit with Kratos's Blades of Chaos on the back.) Naruto's hair was also matted down, showing that if it wasn't spiky then it would reach the middle of his shoulder blades. Sakura and Ino's potential fawning over Sasuke was killed by the masks on their faces. Sasuke had welder like mask with 3 lines shaped like a V going down the front (Kensei Muruguma's Mask), while Naruto wore mask that covered his face, shaped like a skull with two wide horns that fanned out then bent inwards (Hollowfied Ichigo's Mask, during the Espada Arc when he was killed by Ulquiorra). Their eyes glowed with bloodlust, Sasuke's being red with the Sharingan in them and Naruto's looking like a mass of yellow light. The two disappeared from view before appearing in front of Zaku and Dosu and smacking them away like they were nothing. The two, who looked completely different, were walking and moving in perfect mirror synchronization. They began a ruthless beat down, still mirroring each other's moves until they were standing behind Zaku and Dosu with their right feet on their targets' backs while their left feet were planted to the ground, holding their targets' arms behind their backs and pulling. With a quick jerk, Sasuke ripped Zaku's arms out of the sockets then proceeded to turn them to the point that the skin was ripped and the elbow was facing the same exact direction Zaku was facing. Naruto had done the exact same thing to Dosu as Sasuke did to Zaku. The two then kicked the pathetic heaps of Oto trash aside and rounded on Kin who gained a dark spot on her pants and fell to her knees in fright. Sasuke put his palm out toward her as Naruto leaned forward considerably. A red spiral of energy about the size of a bowling ball appeared between Naruto's horns, as a similar red spiral appeared in front of Sasuke's palm. The two were about to fire until Sakura hugged Sasuke from behind and Tenten did the same to Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, don't do this! This isn't you!"

"Yeah! You blond dope! Stop it! Where's the idiot from the first exam?"

"_**In hell, kukuku!"**_ Sasuke and Naruto said in sync. It was freaking them out with all the synchronicity. As soon as they said that, their masks shattered and the two boys collapsed from exhaustion, the outfits returning to normal as well. Sakura, who was exhausted as well, fell to the ground with her head on Sasuke's chest. The others sighed and began carrying them to the tower. When Sasuke and Naruto woke up they were almost at the tower. The two freed themselves and ran ahead with a silent conversation going on.

"Sasuke, you felt that?"

"Yeah, this power. With it I could finally kill Itachi."

"And I could finally find revenge on Konoha. Kukuku, this truly is a perfect opportunity. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, brother."

"Brother… I like that. Sasuke and Naruto, Killers of Uchiha Itachi, Students of Orochimaru-chan and the Destroyers of Konoha. Partners… Brothers, in Crime. Kukuku-Heh-heh-heh-Ha-ha-ha! Oh I love this! Soon they will kneel before their betters!" Sasuke grinned at Naruto's new attitude. Yes, they would kneel. Kneel before Sasuke, kneel before Naruto. Kneel before the Neo-Uchiha-Uzumaki Dynasty!

"We are the Neo-Uchiha-Uzumaki Dynasty!"

"Why is your surname first?"

"Alphabetical purposes. Which sounds better? Uchiha-Uzumaki or Uzumaki-Uchiha?"

"The latter" Naruto said with a 8^3 face(Tilt your head sideways and look at it when you read this). Sasuke revised his words, then nodded. The latter sounded better.

"We are the Neo-Uzumaki-Uchiha Dynasty!" he said. Yes that sounded better, he thought with :| face(Again tilt head sideways). They continued leaping. Trying to get to the tower as their shoulders were starting to hurt.

When Naruto and Sasuke made it they waited for Sakura to catch up, guessing she had woken up after them.

"Hey, Naruto, why did you like Sakura anyway?"

"Honestly at first it was because of her hair. I have this thing for black hair but at first it was red. All the XXX mags I've bought since graduating have had the pages cut out so that only redheads are there. Now they're cut until they have only black haired chicks in them. You can have the reds if ya want. Got no use for 'em. After the hair it was to get noticed by Konoha because I wanted my existence recognized. I mean come on, Konoha's Pariah Shoots for the Heir to a Civilian Council Member. Gossip written all over it. Knowing that Yamanaka fan-girl of yours, she spouted it all over town and soon I was being looked at, even if it was with hate and smugness knowing I'd never get that pink bitch to stop fawning over yer ass. It soon died off and I gave up but kept up for image. All of a sudden the Dobe doesn't like the Smartest and Weakest Kunoichi in history? People be gettin' mighty s'picious by that. Not worth it at all. My attention turned to the older generation of women. No one has black hair in our class. Sure maybe one of yer fan-girls but come on, they'd rather be raped by a gorilla and a frickin' lion first before look at little ol' me romantically."

"What's with the broken accent?"

"Oh, this ol' thing?" Naruto pointed at his throat, "Can't be goin' roun' talkin' like this otherwise folks be thinkin' I'm some demon freak. But this be au-natural. Been speakin' like this since I was but inch high to fuckin' grasshopper. Old man taught me to be speakin' all Konoha Elitist to fit in. Fuckin' bullshit if yer ass be askin' me which ya are. Any-who, now that the pleasantries be gone and done, it be my turn t'be as all the fuckin' questions. Now what's about this hickey that Orochimaru-chan done-"

"SASUKE-KUN"

Ahem… I mean, what's with the damned hickey the teme gave us. I mean, it hurts like hell." and just like that, Naruto wasn't speaking the broken jargon like before. He spoke with full words, less contractions and more fluidity in the normal Konoha vernacular. It was freaky.

"_They say Deception is your best weapon but holy shit!" Sasuke thought._


End file.
